


Perfectly Good Bed

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: Armpit Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After some wrong assumptions by both men they agree to have sex on Matt's bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfectly Good Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Perfectly Good Bed  
> Pairing: Hilary Becker/Matt Anderson  
> Rating: 18+  
> Summary: After some wrong assumptions by both men they agree to have sex on Matt's bed.  
> Notes: Written for Porn Battle XIII for the prompt Hilary Becker/Matt Anderson, bed.  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Becker is great at kissing, just like he is at everything else. Matt would find it annoying if he weren't the one being kissed. He cups Becker's arse as Becker pulls at his t-shirt. Becker takes a step backwards, his hand still fisted in Matt's t-shirt and Matt breaks the kiss.

"Not on the balcony again, Becker. It's freezing."

"Against the wall then or over the arm of the couch. I could lean on the kitchen counter if you like."

Matt kisses him softly. "Shush. May I make a suggestion?"

Becker nods.

"My bed. We've only done it there twice."

"Isn't that a little bit boring? Don't want us to become routine."

Becker sounds serious so Matt lets him go and sits on the couch. "Is what we have not enough?"

"No, it's not that. Just that sex in the car or outside or whatever is a bit more adventurous and you might expect things to be different being from a different time."

Matt is incredibly relieved. "You think I had all sorts of adventurous sex in my own time where we spent most of the time underground and fighting for survival? I was with my family and trying not to die."

"Well now that just makes me sound silly."

Matt pats the sofa and Becker sits beside him. "I've had sex with one person ever. Before you I'd never gotten much beyond kissing anyone. I've enjoyed it but all I've been doing is following your lead. I've tried to kiss you the way you kiss me, mimicked your touches and bluffed my way through that first conversation about lube. I didn't even know what rimming was when you mentioned it. Had to distract you and then look it up. Don't stress about trying to impress me. I'm just happy that I have you and someone I share my secrets with."

"That's brilliant. Well I mean we can have sex in the bedroom with an actual comfortable bed. No more bruises from doing it in the car."

Matt stands and hold his hand out to Becker. There's heat between them on the short walk to the bedroom. It feels different now that he can be honest with Becker about his inexperience.

"Let's go slow, Becker."

Matt takes his t-shirt and jeans while off while Becker undresses and lies on the bed.

"Move more into the middle please."

Matt smiles when Becker complies. He sits on the edge of the bed and rests his hand on Becker's ankle. He slides his hand up and onto Becker's stomach, then onwards towards his neck. After a quick kiss he drags his fingers slowly down Becker's arm and lifts his hand. He kisses Becker's wrist and tries not to blush from Becker's gaze.

"Can you lift your arms up for me?"

"Sure, Matt."

He climbs over Becker to sit on his other side and runs his hand down Becker's side, sliding his thumb across Becker's hip. He places a quick kiss to that hip and trails kisses back up Becker's body. Becker asks for more when Matt licks his nipple so Matt sucks on it gently and reaches his hand across to the other one.

"Teeth are good."

"Really?"

"Not a big bite or anything but the pressure is nice."

Matt tries is and it makes Becker moan. He spends several more minutes kissing, pinching and licking. Another gentle bite makes Becker moan again and his boyfriend who has been pretty patient so far pulls him up for a kiss.

"Like this, Matt. You'll have to let me return the favour."

"Happy to."

Straddling Becker, Matt kisses his neck. Becker squirms underneath him and it's so good to be allowed touch and explore like this. He kisses Becker's arm and then his armpit. He follows the kiss with a slow lick and Becker thrusts up against him.

"Again please."

Matt licks a few more times making the hair totally wet. Becker keeps thrusting against him. It's obviously a big turn-on for him so Matt leans over to the other side and kisses his way from Becker's elbow to his armpit. He scrapes his teeth on the skin just below the hair.

"So good, Matt."

With each kiss or slow drag of his tongue Becker moves. He's almost constantly thrusting up against him now so Matt leans over, resting on one arm, and reaches between them to stroke Becker's cock. Becker tries for a kiss and knocks his arm away. Matt lands on Becker and they both gasp. Becker laughs and rolls Matt onto his side so they're facing one another. Matt takes hold of Becker's cock again and Becker pushes his hand inside Matt's boxers.

"Race you."

"You're on, Becker."

Matt wins, making Becker come first and Becker kisses him. A couple of minutes later Becker's firm strokes make Matt come.

"Nobody has ever liked doing that for me before. Thanks, Matt."

"Liked how much you liked it. It was also much more preferable to freezing my balls off on the balcony."

They laugh and share another kiss.


End file.
